


Are You Alive?

by painted_pain



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the raptor door shuts behind Lee with a whoosh of compressed air, Kara is clawing at her viper suit, unzipping and unbucklin.</p><p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://painted-pain.livejournal.com/61688.html?thread=463096#t463096"> 'Kara Thrace/Lee Adama, rough sex'</a>. First BSG fic, be gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Alive?

As soon as the raptor door shuts behind Lee with a whoosh of compressed air, Kara is clawing at her viper suit, unzipping and unbuckling, already lust-drunk and ready. Their bodies gravitate towards each other and her fingers stall when Lee’s mouth finds hers, pressing hard, hot and devouring. His teeth pull at her bottom lip and she bites back, licking into his open mouth ad swallowing the pained grunt he makes. Her fingers move from her body to his and it becomes frantic, their need for each other, her desire buzzing under her skin. Her clit throbs in time to her heartbeat and she pants as his fingers reach into her suit in attempt to yank it off of her body.

“Come on, come on,” Lee pants against her lips and she grins, digging her nails into his newly bared shoulders. They’re wider than Sam’s and the difference thrills her, dark and twisting. She shoves her hips against his and purrs at the feel of his swelling against her. The buzzing feeling winds higher as he drags his lips along her jaw and down her neck, and bites down on the tendon, hard. 

“Frak,” she groans, jerking up against Lee’s body, sparks of pain spinning through her, building the pleasure. She aches, with a sudden fierceness, and her cunt is pulsing. She clenches around the feeling of emptiness and it only makes her more desperate.

“Lee, frak me,” she says, “no more foreplay, just put your dick in me and frak me.” Her fingers scrabble down into his suit to grind against his dick, hard and wet with precome, all for her. 

Lee huffs out a laugh but ends up moaning as he says, “Always rushing in, Kara, guns blazing, but it’s the foreplay that makes it worthwhile.” His eyes are closed, shut tight as she rubs the palm of her hand down the shaft to cup his balls through his boxers.

“What makes it worthwhile,” she corrects him with a leer, “is a dick in my cunt.”

With her body pressed up this tight against his, she feels his shudder at her words and his dick twitches, the muscles in his thigh tense and rigid.

“Besides,” she adds as she pushes their viper suits down to their thighs, “we don’t have the time for anything more than a fast, hard frak, unless you want Sam and Dee to find out.”

Lee’s hands move up to grab at her upper arms, closing around in a tight vice, tight enough to hurt, and his eyes when they meet hers are dark with anger and something else, more earthy and lustful. 

“Shut the frak up,” he snarls. His fingers squeeze a fraction harder, enough that Kara knows she’ll have bruises tomorrow and she salivates at the thought, and then Lee is spinning her around, pushing her violently against the side of the raptor, up against the metal panel. The move pushes all the air from her lungs and leaves her gasping for breath, groaning.

She hides her grin from Lee, smug and wild and twisted.

Lee hates it, and even hates her, when Kara reminds him of what it is exactly they are doing; this isn’t some romantic tryst between lovers but a hard frak up against a hard surface to relieve the tension and pressure that builds up between them. She knows they love each other, in this volatile and bitter way, but it isn’t enough. So she reminds Lee, every time. And she does it because it makes him frak like a demon, like the world is ending, like they’re the last people left on the Galactica; like he wants to punish Kara. But it’s the best kind of punishment and she always comes so deliciously hard that her vision whites, leaving her satisfied and calm for the rest of the day. 

Sam doesn’t frak her like that. He doesn’t frak her at all; he makes love and it’s sweet, but not what Kara needs.

Lee fraks her, vicious and almost cruel, their relationship twisted enough that he loves her just as much as he can hate her. And he will never admit it, but he gets off on it just as much as she does. When he pounds into her, hips slamming together, his eyes always flare brighter; they always glint with an extra edge that makes him look alive when he shoves her around and she shoves back.

Lee grinds up against her now, panting angrily in her ear. Kara pushes back into him, trying to spread her legs but her viper suit, caught around her thighs, gets in the way. She growls in frustration. 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” she pushes through gritted teeth as Lee’s fingers drag from her shoulders, down her back, and then dig into her thighs. He curls them into her suit and pulls everything down to her ankles. She moans out a “Finally,” as Lee bites at the curve of where her thigh meets her ass. She clenches and shudders, aching.

Kara slaps her hands against the panel in front of her as thrusts two fingers into her cunt without warning.

“Yes,” she hisses, a long drawn out sound, relishing the burn as he twists his fingers inside her. He wraps his other hand around her hip, pulls his fingers out and slams them back in, the wet squelching sounds making her cheeks flush and heat slosh around in her gut.

He presses into her, curling his fingers down and drags on the way out, pulling a hoarse shout from the back of her throat. Lee’s thumb rubs harshly around her swollen clit and her entire body shivers, legs going weak and buckling slightly. She could come on his fingers, easy, can already feel that tight, sweet sensation spreading out from where he’s frakking her but it’s not what she wants, not what she needs.

“Get your frakking fingers out of my cunt and frak me before I rip you a new one or go find Sam,” she spits out.

“Frak you, Kara.” Lee’s voice shakes and the way his body is coiled up tight around her makes her think he deciding between frakking her or punching her. She ignores it.

“That’s the idea,” she smirks, shoving her hips back into him, legs spread. She fights down a blush at the way she is presenting herself to him but if it gets the job done in the end, she refuses to care.

Lee growls, vicious, reaching up to yank on her hair and snapping her head back. He brings his mouth to her neck and digs his teeth into the bite mark he left earlier. Pleasure spirals up her spine and heat pools in her cunt. She’s being pulled in thirty different directions, thoughts scattered, her entire being whittled down to her need for him to frak her. Lee pulls back from her neck, plants a hand in between her shoulder blades and pushes until she’s bent over in front of him.

Kara pants and moans, thighs quivering. She can feel how wet she is, slick dripping out of her and down her thighs.

Just as suddenly as Lee had shoved his fingers into her, he’s thrusting his cock in her and her breath catches in her throat at how he fills her, soothing that empty ache. The stretch around him burns and she clenches, to make it more intense, to work it in deeper. Lee is groaning behind her, hands sliding down her back to grab at her hips, grip tight. He pauses, as if to let her adjust.

“Move,” she snarls, shoving back until her ass is pressed flush against his hips, his balls pressing up against her clit.

Lee rumbles a sound of agreement and pulls back until just the head of his dick rests inside her, and then slams back in. He starts a bruising rhythm, thrusting into her deep and hard and reckless. Pressure builds up around her cunt startlingly fast, broken moans falling from her lips. Each drag of his cock inside her lights her up; each slide back in sets off fizzling sparks that dance along her nerve endings. The buzzing under skin keeps building and building, reaching a fever pitch.

“Oh gods, yes, yes,” pours out of her mouth, “frak me, harder.” She chants his name, never wanting him to stop, to keep frakking her, keep her in this perfect moment, the build-up to her orgasm, where it is nothing but heat and sweat, swear words and skin slapping against skin. Lee moans behind her, voice strained.

“Frak, you should see,” he pushes out, gulping in air between each word, “how wet you are, how wet my dick is.” He fraks into her harder, forcing Kara to brace herself, shoving back into his thrusts. His words build the heat thrumming through her up higher and higher, body tensing around him. 

“You’re dripping,” he gasps between thrusts, “your thighs are wet with it.”

Lee twists his hips and Kara bites her lips to stop from screaming, eyes rolling back in her head, overwhelmed with a sudden and new sensation. He stays there, hitting something in Kara that has her crying out “Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods,” over and over and over. Her entire body is shuddering under the onslaught of wave upon wave of pleasure, her scalp tingling and her toes curling with its intensity.

“Don’t stop, don’t you frakking stop,” she pants. She starts reaching a hand down to touch her clit, gods, she wants to come, desperate for it, how it will flood through her and she can lose herself in the wave after wave of it. She can taste it, the beginnings of it, right at the back of her throat, curling tendrils wrapping around her inner thighs and up her spine. But Lee slaps her hand away, slams it back up against the panel. 

“Hands where I can see them,” he growls, a warning, hips pounding into her relentlessly, winding her higher and higher. Gods, she never wants it to end.

“Or what,” she shoots back, trying not to whimper as his cock slides in and out of her. As a particularly hard and well-placed thrust has her spinning right up the edge, she’s struck with the realisation that she is going to come, soon, without a hand or mouth on her clit. Her les and arms start to shake.

Lee leans down, hips still thrusting, and brushes his lips along the shell of her ear. 

“Or I won’t let you come,” he murmurs, his breath ghosting across her ear and sending a shiver along her spine. He bites down on her earlobe and Kara comes with a yell.

Her entire body shakes, her release moving though like a tidal wave, the buzzing under her skin exploding. Shocks of pleasure dance along every inch of her and leave her weak and gasping. The pressure that had been building inside her finally blasts out and over, and she is coming harder than she ever has in her life. She feels her slick gush out of her and down her legs, leaving her dripping and trembling.

“Oh my gods, Kara,” Lee says, hushed and awed. She laughs but it’s shaky, jolts of pleasure making it hard to stay upright. The aftershocks go on and on, never-ending, circling through her body. 

“You’ve soaked everything.”

“Ooops?” she says, not at all repentant. Kara twists around, reaching to grab at Lee’s hip, pulling him back up against her. 

“That all you got, o mighty Apollo?” she sneers, but the effect is ruined by how eager she sounds, by how she drags his still hard dick back into her. She groans loudly, the slide almost too much too soon, but she sinks back, biting her lip as her cunt twitches around Lee. Each clench has aftershocks sparling along her spine.

Lee swears and fraks into her. His cock slides easy in her wet hole and a sweet tingle spreads out from her cunt. His breath is getting choppy, his grunts louder. He’s close. He’s going to come inside her, going to get her sloppy and filthy.

“Frak me,” she breathes out, shocked,” I’m going to come again.”

Come now, oh gods, come around me.”

“Frak yeah.”

Kara brings a hand to rub across her clit, her wrist moving in quick little circles. It doesn’t take much at all. She tenses and comes, her second orgasm just as intense as the first but more focused around the centre of her body. She spasms around Lee and he comes with a series of loud groans, hips jerking against her. He spills inside her and she can feel his come warm and slick. She shudders. Eventually, Lee stops his small thrusts and pulls out. Kara slides to the floor, legs barely able to hold her up.

She looks around the raptor, at the mess they made. Or rather, she made. There are puddles on the floor, under her ass, and both their viper suits are soaked. She shifts and groans, pushing her sweat-damp hair back off of her face. Her eyes catch Lee’s, holding them for the slightest of moments and then he looks away, chest heaving as he pants, body still recovering. Kara ignores the way her heart thumps sickly against her ribs, the painful twist of her insides.

Lee pulls up his boxers and viper suit, turns away, opening up one of the panels, searching for something to clean with, Kara supposes. As if he can feel her gaze on him, his shoulders twitch and then slump downwards.

“One of these days, you’re going to get us caught,” he sighs.

“Isn’t that what you want?!” she asks him, climbing to her feet, fury surging in her chest. She yanks her own underwear and viper suit, wincing at the wet feel of them, fabric clinging to her skin. The silence leaves her deflated and she leans back against the panel.

There is silence is deafening, overwhelming, the only sound their shallow breathing. The raptor blocks out all the noise from outside. After a long moment, Lee shifts to look at her, eyes broken and bleeding.

“What are we doing here, Kara?”

She bares her teeth and contorts her mouth into a semblance of a smile. “Frak if I know.”

His eyes are so blue in that moment, and disappointed. There is a chasm between them and Kara doesn’t know why she does the things she does.

“It’s the end of the world, Lee.” She wishes she could hold his hand. “You think any of us know what we’re doing?”


End file.
